the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Moss/This is NOT the last of Mossnose33!
Hey guys, so some stuff's been going on, online and in Real-life. So I might just disappear from the wiki one day, and there's chances that I could check up in a day, or at least a few months, at the maximum. But i'm not leaving - this is sort of like my "Will". Icy - I remember back when I joined the Dead Wiki as a n00b. You took me in with open arms and actually taught me proper grammar, believe it or not. o3o And you thought my rough draft of Mossstar's Omen was pretty good, and I appriciate that, to this day. I've been bratty sometimes, and you've put up with it. I admit, I feel horrible about how I abandoned the Dead Wiki, and I have to say, I had some really fun memories there. Thank you SO much, Icy. <3 Dawn/Rue - We haven't spoken much, andyestherewasthatonetimewhereibitchedaboutsundrop but you're going to be a great member of this wiki, I know it~ I hope you do well. Ice/PG/Icefern - I remember our Pokemon battle, where you totally whooped me. xD I remember the chat-battles we used to have... those are one of my fond memories of the Dead Wiki. Tiger - If you're reading this, Tiger, I also had some fun times with you too. PokeClan was by-far the one the best times I've had with you, but it doesn't end there! You're a great writer and sometime if you come back to this place, I hope you can tell me what's been going on in your life. :) Jenster - Wow. Where do I begin? I was overjoyed when I found out you liked Mossstar's Omen. You've been really supportive throughout my wiki career, and that's what's got me up and walking today;. Faolan/Silverfang - You are epic<3 I miss our old times, too. Hell, I might as well say this, I miss the summertime of 2012, on the old wiki. I got to meet all of you guys personally and we got to roleplay more, we got to chat, goof around, roleplay (did I already say that?), draw... I miss you guys. You guys were awesome. I love you all. Truth is, I miss the old wiki. I miss the summer of '2012. I miss the people, the roleplays, the fanfics, the fun. I have some favorite wikis, but none of them amount to the love I had for the wiki during the summer. I'll always be supportive of this wiki, too! Like I said, this is NOT the last of Mossnose33. I'll still be around. But I wanted to write this to tell everyone how much I appriciate you all. And if your name was not mentioned, I apologize. I WUV YOU TOO -cuddle- If I vanish one day, my characters are up for grabs, but I want them divided fairly between everyone and I'd appriciate if you dun make them sues. ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts